Vanilla Salt
by handoru
Summary: Oikawa se habia ilusionado con su primer beso de amor y estaba ansioso por saber a que sabia, pero el destino era cruel y nunca le habia dado ese privilegio, hasta ahora...


_"El Primer beso de amor sabrá a algo que jamás habías probado antes"_

Eso es lo que había oído Oikawa sin querer en una conversación entre dos niñas en su 5to año de primaria. La simple idea le había fascinado y ansioso no podía esperar el día que pudiera dar uno para saber que sabor tenia, pero el destino es impredecible y eso es lo que Tooru descubriría.

Estaba en la escuela media cuando al fin se presentó esa oportunidad de averiguarlo, había sido invitado a salir por una chica. Recuerda perfectamente que habían decidido ir a ver una película romántica al cine, en ese tiempo la situación se había dado perfectamente para que se suscitara un beso.

 _"Aquí viene por fin, mi primer beso"_

Eso fue lo invadió su mente en ese momento mientras acercaba sus labios junto a los de ella esperando aquel sabor tan insólito, pero…

 _"Insípido…"_

Ese fue su pensamiento al ver que aquel beso no sabía a absolutamente nada, ni siquiera producía alguna reacción en él.

 _"Tal vez ella no sea la indicada"_

Fue lo último que pensó antes de separarse ella, dedicarle una falsa sonrisa y continuar viendo la película. Ya la rechazaría formalmente al día siguiente.

Oikawa pasaba de novia en novia, de chica en chica, pero aun así todo le resultaba igual de insípido y gris que siempre. Ya estaba cansado de eso, así que decidió probar esta vez con su mismo sexo.

 _"Tal vez un chico es lo que necesite"_

Pensó esa vez y en su día de graduación de la escuela media decidió arriesgarse a ser golpeado y beso a su mejor amigo cuando estaban solos. La reacción de Iwaizumi obviamente fue de shock, pero la de Oikawa, Bueno, fue la misma que siempre.

 _"Insípido otra vez…"_

Fue su único pensamiento antes de sentir el fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla por parte de su amigo seguida de una lluvia de insultos y un Iwaizumi yéndose furioso. Ya se disculparía con el después.

Toda la preparatoria paso de chica en chica y chico en chico. Todo resultaba en lo mismo, insípido; Hasta había decidido tener una novia, pero ni eso ayudo a su problema.

Tal vez estoy destinado a ser un insípido por siempre. Sentencio antes de rendirse y mejor concentrarse en su más grande pasión, el Voleibol, y por supuesto cumplir una de sus metas, Derrotar a UshiWaka.

Su oportunidad se había escapado, ahora estaba ahí mirando como todo el Karasuno celebraba su victoria. Se frustro porque ahí se escapaba su última oportunidad de derrotar a ese maldito de Ushiwaka.

Ahora estaba frente al espejo del baño mirándose con aquel gesto de rabia y frustración. Su frustración era tal que cuando Matsukawa entro al baño y se encontraron Oikawa lo sujeto de la chamarra y lo estampo contra la pared estampando sus labios contra los suyos descargando su frustración. Matsukawa solo se quedó inmóvil y en silencio  
.

Ahora estaba ahí como espectador observando cómo su mayor rival era derrotado por el mismo equipo que lo derroto a él. En lugar de alegrarse o frustrarse por no haber sido el quien lo derrotara, pero en lugar de eso se sentía triste, ¿tristeza?, si, sentía tristeza por Ushiwaka y verlo ahí en medio de la cancha con la mirada triste.

El torneo había acabado y era hora de que todos fueran a casa. El Shiratorizawa estaba preparándose antes de salir corriendo todo el camino hacia su preparatoria debido a su derrota, pues ese era su castigo por haber perdido. Oikawa había salido junto a Iwaizumi y vio a Ushijima abrochándose las agujetas preparándose para salir corriendo.

– Esperame un momento Iwa-chan – le pidió a su amigo antes de acercarse al castaño que se abrochaba sus agujetas – Asi que perdiste ¿eh? Ushiwaka-chan – le pregunto en un tono un poco burlón aunque por dentro quería consolarlo.

– Bueno, no siempre se puede ganar Oikawa – Le respondió sin mirarlo, no le sorprendia encontrarlo ahí pues, ya había notado su presencia desde el partido.

– Vaya, yo pensé que el gran Ushijima Wakatoshi era el mejor y que rompería cualquier barrera y bla,bla,bla – Respondia Infantilmente haciendo gestos con las manos mientras lo decía – Pero no te preocupes, podrás seguir jugando en la Universidad, así que supongo que estará bien – Bajo la mirada hacia sus zapatos mirándolos haciendo el tonto – ¿A qué Universidad iras Ushiwaka? – Pregunto sin mucho interés.

– No lo sé – Resoplo levantándose del suelo pues ya había terminado de amarrar sus agujetas – Tal vez termine yendo al extranjero a alcanzar a mi padre – Miro hacia un cerezo mientras respondía aquello – Tal vez no te vea en un largo tiempo Oikawa...

– Esto último lo pronuncio en un tono de voz bajo, casi imperceptible.

– Ya veo – Aun miraba sus zapatos con un rostro desinteresado, pero por dentro eso le había afectado – Ushiwaka se irá al extranjero – Eso ultimo le había dolido, aunque no lo admitiría – Pues supongo que entonces es un a – Ya no pudo seguir hablando pues sintió como el contrario lo jalo de su camiseta y unió sus labios formando un beso entre ambos, no era un beso profundo, solo era el contacto de sus labios moviéndose un poco transmitiendo calor y un gran sentimiento por parte de Ushijima. Se separaron unos segundos después, Ushijima mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y Oikawa una cara de confusión con las mejillas sonrosadas – Debo irme Oikawa, espero podamos vernos pronto – Se despidió y acto seguido, se fue trotando por ahí siguiendo a su equipo que ya había comenzado a moverse.

Oikawa se quedo ahí, estoico viendo como aquel chico se alejaba.

– ¡Hey Kusokawa! – Lo llamo Iwaizumi caminando hacia donde se encontraba – ¿Que demonios estás haciendo ahí? – Pregunto al verlo ahí sin moverse mirando hacia la nada.

– Iwa-chan ya se a que sabe un beso de amor – Le dijo sin voltear a mirarlo.  
– ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunto confundido.

– Sabe a Vainilla Salada….

 _Hola :D  
Es mi primer escrito aqui desde uff, iba a publicarlo tambien en Amor Yaoi pero hay un ojo extraño en la web, asusta.  
En fin este es un One-shot corto y algo feo que escribi para el grupo UshiOI XD, pero debia sacarlo de mi cabeza, y bueno me inspire en la cancion de Toradora, bueno en realidad solo el titulo porque me gusto. Espero les guste esta cosa y planeo hcer uno mas largo para Navidad.  
Hasta la próxima._


End file.
